Jeff Clement
Jeff Clement '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S4E03's "Dust". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 4 ** Episode 3 *** "Dust" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween Hangover *** "The Monkey's Paw" * Season 5 ** Episode 7 *** "I Spent Two Years in Hell" ** Episode 10 *** "A Possessed House" ** Bonus Episode #5 *** "Blue Ridge" ** Episode 15 *** "Gamer" ** Episode 16 *** "The Anomaly" ** Episode 18 *** "Soft White Damn" *** "The Well Went Bad on the Pierson Farm" ** Episode 22 *** "My Grandfather's Journal" ** Episode 24 *** "As Helen Remembered It" * Season 6 ** Episode 6: Halloween 2015 *** "I Dare You" *** "89.1" ** Episode 7 *** "The Swing" ** Episode 8 *** "Sure to Follow" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "The Good Thomas Shea" ** Episode 15 *** "My Dog Was Lost" ** Episode 16 *** "The Proselyte" ** Episode 17 *** "The Thing in the Bathroom" ** Episode 21 *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 4" ** Episode 22 *** "Blue Dollars" *** "Wearing Black" *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 5" ** Episode 23 *** "Does it Hurt When You Sleep?" ** Episode 25 *** "Every Leaf is a Flower" * Season 7 ** Episode 1 *** "The Earth, the Air, and You" ** Episode 2 *** "If You Want to Live, Look Down" ** Episode 3 *** "The Bonfire Girls" ** Episode 8 *** "Dark Circles in the Ocean" ** Episode 14 *** "The Silent Treatment" ** Episode 15 *** "Eating the Machine" ** Episode 17 *** "Why I Refuse to Work the Night Shift" ** Episode 19 *** "The Saskatoon Freezing Deaths" ** Episode 20 *** "My Grandma Lived Under the House" ** Episode 23 *** "The Screaming Man" *** "The Guessing Game" ** Episode 24 *** "The Burning House" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" * Season 8 ** Episode 3 *** "The Nuclear Incident on Bumblebee Lane" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "The Whistling Pumpkins" ** Episode 6 *** "A Haunted House" ** Episode 7 *** "In My Handwriting" ** Episode 8 *** "There's Something in Forest Glen National Park" *** "A Hunt in Pennsylvania" *** "Obsidian" ** Episode 9 *** "Snow Witch of Schuykill" *** "Prison is Hell" ** Episode 10 *** "The Things We See in the Woods" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "It Had Antlers" ** Episode 14 *** "Flight 43" ** Episode 16 *** "White Birch Lodge" ** Episode 18 *** "Ouroboros" ** Episode 19 *** "The New Roommate" *** "The Forever Family" ** Episode 20 *** "Cape Matador" ** Episode 23 *** "Mr. Grabs" *** "The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir" ** Episode 24 *** "Every Drug Takes Something" *** "The Best Laid Plans of Machines" * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "My Childhood Memories" ** Episode 3 *** "Shadow Puppets" *** "Garbage" ** Episode 4 *** "The Field" ** Episode 5 *** "My Uncle Had Brain Bubbles" ** Episode 10 *** "There's Nothing in Forest Glen National Park" *** "Thank You For Calling" ** Episode 12 *** "The Gargoyle Song" *** "There's Something Underneath Southern Utah ** Episode 13 *** "Mrs. Michaud's House" ** Episode 16 *** "The Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in Their Cages" *** "The Feast of St. Christopher's" ** Episode 17 *** "The Hour of Our Death" ** Episode 18 *** "Apotemnophilia" ** Episode 21 *** "My Grandpa Has Demanded I Be Cremated" ** Episode 22 *** "The Silent Witness" ** Episode 23 *** "Pat's People" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version) *** "Ghost Lights" *** "Voices" * Season 10 ** Episode 3 *** "The Good People of a Good Town" ** Episode 4 *** "My Son Brought Something Home from the Woods" *** "And Out of Place Artefact at Toltec Site Three" ** Episode 5 *** "The Hum" ** Episode 6 *** "The Shark in the Pool" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "The Carolers" *** "The Nutcracker Town" ** Episode 8 *** "First, Do No Harm" ** Episode 9 *** "Dogs in the Drywall" ** Episode 10 *** "Mr. White's Last Victim" ** Episode 14 *** "It'll Be Back Tonight" ** Episode 15 *** "Kensey Kendall's Entrepreneurial Extravaganza" ** Episode 16 *** "The Black Square is Growing" ** Episode 17 *** "The Devil's in the Details" ** Episode 18 *** "Jack in the Box" ** Episode 19 *** "The Eastwoods" ** Episode 21 *** "House Full of Eyes" ** Episode 23 *** "Dusk on Old Arcadia" ** Episode 24 *** "Exodus of the Damned" ** Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 6 *** "The Mark of Markus Hellfire" *** "The Audition" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "Foley" * Season 11 ** Episode 3 *** "A Eulogy for My Uncle" ** Episode 5 *** "Containing Secrets" ** Episode 7 *** "A Cannister from the Ashes" ** Episode 9 *** "The Trees Are Not What They Seem" ** Episode 10 *** "Jasper the Gasper" ** Episode 11 *** "Creeping Eyes" ** Episode 12 *** "Two in a Box" ** Episode 13 *** "Backyard Astronaut" ** Episode 20 *** "Flight 347 Came Back" ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "The Graveyard Shift" ** Episode 23 *** "The Summer Solstice" ** Episode 24 *** "Till Childhood's End" ** Episode 25 *** "The Boy in the Alley" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Thunder Head" *** "The Dark" * Season 12 ** Episode 1 *** "Unknown Horror" ** Episode 2 *** "October 17, 1989" ** Episode 4 *** "Eli" ** Episode 5 *** "The Case of the Bassinet Children" ** Episode 6 *** "A Sense of Dread" ** Episode 7 *** "Try to Remember" ** Episode 8 *** "Luminescence" ** Episode 9 *** "The Ocean" ** Episode 11 *** "Twist of Damnation" ''' ** '''Episode 12 *** "The Patient in Room 251" ** Episode 13 *** "There is No Such Thing as Real Magic" ** Episode 14 *** "How to Exit Your Body" ** Episode 15 *** "Jinn" ** Episode 16 *** "Not All Lighthouses are Built to Guide Ships"